Spazballs vs. Stooges
Spazballs vs. Stooges is the fourth episode of Double Dare. Opening Round (Balloon Pop) In this opening round, each player had to pop red or white balloons. Marty and Kelly popped most of their balloons first, awarding them $20. Introducing the Contestants Spazballs Scott came up with his team's name and enjoys wrestling as well as hunting white-tailed deer with his father. Cinda enjoys swimming as well as playing the violin. Stooges Marty enjoys drawing and skateboarding. Kelly plays soccer at the right-wing position. Questions A Physical Challenge A (Cup and Saucer Cap) Cinda had to stack three cups and saucers on the black graduation cap that Scott had to wear to win $40. She did it in five seconds, giving her and Scott $40. Questions B Physical Challenge B (Putting the Squeeze On) Cinda had to take a sponge, dip it into a yellow bucket filled with water, and toss it across the stage to Scott, who would squeeze the sponge into the cup to the red fill line. Given twenty seconds, Scott managed to fill the cup past the fill line in nine seconds, giving him and Cinda $40. Questions C Toss-Up after the first commercial break (Feather Flip) In front of each team was giant feather (a yellow one for the Spazballs and a red one for the Stooges). Using the black flippers they had on their hands, the players had to flip their feathers past where Marc Summers was standing. The first team to do so would win $40. The Stooges managed to flip their feather past Marc Summers first, giving them $40. Questions D Physical Challenge C (Water Balloon Hula Hoop) Kelly had to spin a hula hoop while Marty had to toss or drop three water balloons through the hoop in fifteen seconds to win $80. The judges said that the last water balloon that Marty tossed through the hula hoop made it through at the last second, awarding him and Kelly $80. Questions E Physical Challenge D (Cup and Saucer Drop) Marty had to hold the cup and saucer on the bottom. Once the bottom is released, he had to catch the cup and saucer on top. Having to do so in twenty seconds to win $80, Marty completed the task in only one second. Spazballs' Consolation Prizes Just for playing, Scott and Cinda left with a month supply of Bubble Yum bubble gum, Nickelodeon Green Slime shampoo, and Hug-a-World backpacks. Obstacle Course Obstacle 1 (The Recipe Tire Run) One player had to grab cake ingredients from each colored tire and grab the orange flag to win an Atari 7800. Obstacle 2 (Syrup Canal) One player had to make their way through a pool of lime syrup and grab the orange flag attached to a white rod to win a Coinmaster metal detector made by White's Electronics. Obstacle 3 (Sundae Slide) One player had to climb a slide covered in chocolate syrup, climb up onto the raised platform, slide down the spiral slide landing in a vat of whipped cream and chocolate syrup and grab the orange flag to win a $125 Toys "R" Us gift certificate. Obstacle 4 (Nightmare) Marty and Kelly had to rip through a large pillow to find an orange flag to win bicycles made by Ross Bicycles Incorporated. Obstacle 5 (The Tank) One player had to grab the orange flag and leap across a tank full of Styrofoam peanuts to win an assortment of VHS tapes from Karl Lorimar Home Video. Obstacle 6 (Icy Trike) One player had to ride a small tricycle across a sheet of ice and grab the orange flag to win a nineteen-inch color television made by Hitachi. Obstacle 7 (Wall Climb) One player had to climb a short wall and grab the orange flag to win a VCR made by Sharp Corporation. Obstacle 8 (The Lift) One player had to get on the lowered side of the see-saw with the other player landing in a vat of Jell-O and whipped cream. The first player will be pushed up to grab the orange flag to win a vacation and stay at the Buena Vista Palace. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Loss